


A Love Story In 32 Parts

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Military, One Shot, Porn Skirmish: Generation Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Generation Kill Porn Skirmish for the prompt: Colbert/Fick: teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story In 32 Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd. Con Crit always welcomed. I chose this prompt because of the ASkars overbite. What better reason?

Nate watched as Brad sat, hunched over some sort of new gadget. His focus was laser sharp and so complete; he was unaware of anything else. Nate, however, was fully aware of Brad's relaxed mouth, lips parted, showing the barest hint of teeth.

He fucking loved those teeth. Brad had just the barest hint of an overbite and on anyone else; it could have been termed cute. On Brad, it was fucking hot. Nate was sure it had to do with Brad's potential for extreme violence, albeit controlled violence. Nate would never tell Brad, but he his teeth gave his mouth a sort of…well…pouty look.

Brad had two expressions that would bring Nate to his knees at the same time they had his cock springing to attention. The first was the one Brad wore now; lips moist and parted, top teeth just peeking out. The second was Brad's half smile. In moments of great amusement or great annoyance, the right side of Brad's mouth would lift. Not only would sexy creases appear at the corner of his mouth, but it would also provide a glimpse of his overbite.

Nate was fucking done with looking. His jeans had grown uncomfortably tight at the sight of Brad's candy-pink tongue snaking out to wet his lower lip. Nate had been abashed the first time Brad had remarked about his cock-sucking mouth. He felt that Brad could give him a run for his money in that regard.

He placed his hands on the table, on either side of what Brad was working on. The effect was gratifyingly immediate. Brad shifted focus away from his gadget and right on to Nate. Cool blue eyes met his own and warmed. His relaxed mouth lifted; the right corner slid upward. And there were those fucking teeth.

Nate's cock jumped.

"You can play with your fucking toy after I leave," Nate used a tone that made his statement of fact into an order.

"I'm sorry," Brad said quietly, setting the object of his fascination aside. "Are you feeling neglected?"

"No," Nate answered honestly. "I just saw something I liked and wanted a closer look."

Brad gave every appearance of being casual as he tipped backward in his chair, giving Nate an unobstructed view of his body from head to mid-thigh. Nate obliged him by letting his gaze wander from the protrusion of collarbone beneath his tank top, down over muscular arms and defined chest. Brad's sculpted abs were hidden by his shirt but Nate knew they were there. When he reached Brad's belt area, his reaction to Nate's frank perusal was very, very obvious.

Nate's interest in Brad's body was becoming pretty fucking obvious, too.

"What, in particular," Brad asked. "Was it you saw that you liked?"

Nate meant to lift his eyes to Brad's but he only got as far as his mouth. Brad was smiling, overbite enticing Nate's attention like an Amsterdam Window Brothel. Observant Recon Marine that Brad was, he knew exactly what part of his anatomy so intrigued Nate and didn't hesitate to exploit his advantage.

Which dovetailed nicely with Nate's own tactical plan.

Brad sat forward then stood up from his chair. Nate straightened to meet the coming attack. He'd expected a full frontal assault, what he got instead was a seduction. Still, Nate could get behind Brad's tactical plan.

Nate watched Brad's mouth as he slowly lowered his head and pressed their lips together gently. He closed his eyes just before the first warm touch so he sank easily into sensation. Brad's mouth was moist against his, moving with confidence but also a tenderness that belied Brad's physical power. He shifted against Nate, nibbling at his lips, nipping and taking fleeting swipes with his tongue.

Fuck, but that was hot.

Brad took Nate's lower lip between his and gave a gentle tug, his teeth sliding across and off playfully. Nate moaned when Brad did it again, a little harder, letting him feel the scrape of teeth. Nate moaned again.

He realized they hadn't touched anywhere but their mouths when Nate raised his hands to clutch at Brad. He hesitated; pride keeping him from being the first to break discipline and cling to Brad.

"Was your recon mission successful?" Nate heard and felt Brad ask against his mouth.

"Recon mission?" his brain was too fucking fried by Brad's assault to grasp the meaning of that question.

"On my mouth," Brad supplied with a swipe of his tongue. "Did you gather the intel you needed? Maybe where on you I should apply it? What combination of lips, teeth and tongue I should use?"

Brad's words made Nate's cock ache and unable to form a coherent answer. The scrape of Brad's teeth on his lower lip destroyed Nate's last clear thought. He didn't have a fucking chance of indicating where he wanted Brad's teeth to bite down first.

The decision was taken from him when Brad suddenly resumed kissing him; deeper this time. He angled his head and parted Nate's lips with his own, his tongue darting in aggressively. The wet rub of Brad's tongue on his own and the subtle scrape of his teeth shot Nate's equilibrium to hell and he fell against Brad's body.

Yes, that was it. That was fucking it.

He felt a slight upturn in Brad's lips and Nate knew he was smirking. He couldn't seem to mind though, when Brad gripped his head to hold him steady and began to drag his teeth along Nate's jaw.

Christ, but Nate loved it when Brad did that.

Nate wound his arms around to grip the back of Brad's tank. He eyes were still squeezed shut but in his mind's eye he could see the white of Brad's teeth as they sank into his skin. Nate's already hardening cock grew longer and thicker as he pictured the way Brad's upper teeth extended past his lower ones just a little bit more than most people.

Nate felt himself held firm and immobile by Brad's hands as those fucking teeth worked their way down his throat. Brad bent Nate's head backward slightly to bare his skin and take sharp bites.

It hurt, just slightly, his bare flesh between Brad's teeth. It was the right kind of pain though, as Nate's cock was fully hard now and pressing painfully against the fly of his jeans. Brad continued to hold him still and bit his way down to Nate's collarbone.

Brad caught him by surprise when he gave Nate's chest a slight shove. It made him stumble backward and he looked up at Brad in surprise and disappointment. Nate needn't have worried. He found himself slowly stalked by Brad who was smiling wide; so much so his overbite cast a very slight shadow over his lower lip.

He wanted to suck that fucking tease of a lower lip into his own mouth.

Brad shoving at his chest again with one large hand broke him from his revere. He took a few steps backward in response.

"Bedroom," Brad said in a low voice.

"Just ask next time," Nate said unable to stop himself from challenging, even as he walked backward toward the bedroom. He was careful to keep enough space between himself and the predator stalking him.

Brad barely cleared the door when he leaped at Nate, tearing his t-shirt over his head and tossing it aside. This time, when Brad's large hand shoved at Nate's chest, he tumbled backward onto the bed. Brad was already looming over him by the time Nate got his bearings. He adapted quickly and reached for the hem of Brad's tank top.

He tossed the shirt aside and reached for Brad's chest. Fuck, if he didn't just love the feel of those firm muscles rippling beneath skin. However, Brad wasn't cooperating. He pushed Nate's hands aside and reached for the button of his jeans. Brad, in this kind of mood, left Nate little choice but to comply, so he began to work his way up the bed.

"Impatient today," Nate huffed, humor and affection coloring his voice.

"I'm just responding to your unspoken order, sir," Brad replied, the right side of his mouth curving up with his own unique smile.

"I don't recall any orders I considered issuing," Nate countered.

"You were looking at me like you wanted me to devour you," Brad emphasized his words with a sharp nip to Nate's flank. "I'm anticipating your command."

Brad tugged Nate's jeans down over his hips and thighs and finally pulled them the rest of the way off. Nate relaxed down onto the pillows to wait and see just what Brad had planned.

He watched as Brad crawled up from the foot of the bed, feline in his grace and predation. Nate watched Brad's muscles flex and shift under his skin but as always; his gaze was drawn back to that obscene fucking mouth.

The corner of Brad's mouth lifted and Nate was treated to a glimpse of those sexy teeth. Brad came to kneel between his spread thighs, grinning at him all the while. The feel of Brad's large hands skimming up his legs startled Nate just slightly but he recovered quickly. He watched Brad's eyes, taking in the heat and the humor he found there. Brad leaned over him placing first one, then the other hand beside Nate's head on the pillow.

Nate stopped breathing when Brad lowered his head and sank his teeth into Nate's throat.

"Well that certainly got a reaction," Brad breathed against the skin of Nate's throat.

"It always does," Nate whispered.

He felt Brad's chuckle thrum through his chest.

Nate gasped when Brad dragged the flat of his tongue across the spot he had just bitten. It was hot and wet and pretty fucking arousing.

He clutched at Brad's biceps when he dragged his top teeth down the length of Nate's neck and nipped at his collarbone.

"Like that?" Brad breathed the question against him.

"Mmm hmm," Nate hummed in response, eyes fluttering shut.

He tilted his head back to give Brad better access as he nipped his way around the base of Nate's throat. Nipping wasn't quite the right description. Brad grasped Nate's flesh lightly between his teeth and released it slowly, letting Nate feel the drag and scrape.

Ah, hell! Where had he learned to do that?

First one sharp nip, then another, then another. Brad reached Nate's ear and sank his teeth into the lobe. Hard.

"Fuck, Brad," Nate hissed, pressing his hips reflexively into Brad's.

"Patience, Nate," Brad whispered against the shell of Nate's ear. "Patience.

Nate felt the heat of Brad's breath ghost over his ear and he shivered in response.

Brad took a thick bite out of Nate's neck then soothed it with a wet swipe of his tongue. His hips pressed down into Nate's.

Feeling Brad's hard cock pressing into his hip, Nate ground up against him. Brad took another bite of his neck, holding the flesh between his teeth for a moment before releasing it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

Nate moaned like a whore.

Brad reached the junction of Nate's neck and shoulder and he bit down hard. He worried the bit of muscle between his teeth then closed his lips around it and sucked.

Nate gasped and dragged his nails down Brad's shoulder blades.

He groaned and grasped Brad's ass, pulling their bodies tightly together. Brad responded by pressing their cocks together and biting down on the thick muscle of Nate's chest.

Nate slid one hand to the back of Brad's head and exerted just the slightest pressure, trying foolishly to guide his movements.

Hot breath ghosted over Nate's chest as Brad huffed out a quiet laugh. He pressed at Brad's head just a little more firmly.

The teasing is just fucking cruel. Please, just give me something…

Brad dragged his tongue across Nate's chest until he reached a nipple. Nate eased up on the pressure and Brad bit down on the pink nub. Fuck, yeah.

"Christ, fuck," Nate gasped, pulling Brad's head tightly to him.

Brad wrapped his lips around Nate's nipple but stopped moving. Nate released his grip slightly. Fucking Brad, always finding a way to exert his will on another person. On Nate.

Brad clamped down with his teeth and held Nate's turgid flesh, stretching it. When he released it, Brad let Nate's nipple slide through his teeth, scraping the tender skin.

"Owe," Nate protested loudly, shoving ineffectually at Brad's chest.

Brad apologized by circling Nate's nipple with the firm tip of his tongue.

He relaxed down into the sensation, sighing in delight, only to be punished when Brad bit him again, stretched his nipple and let it snap through his teeth.

"Owe, fuck, Brad," Nate growled and laughed at the same time.

Brad shifted his head to Nate's other nipple. Nate tensed in anticipation of the pain, at the same time his cock twitched in anticipation of the pleasure.

Nate sighed when Brad licked at his nipple before sucking it up into his mouth and flicking at it. He let Nate relax down into the pleasure before he bit down.

"Bastard," Nate breathed, pushing into Brad's body.

"Very likely," Brad smiled against Nate's belly.

The heat of Brad's breath, the wet swipe of his tongue and the sharp drag of his teeth along Nate's flesh combined to drive Nate nearly insane. He held himself as still as he could, just feeling the sensations Brad was inflicting on him.

Nate felt Brad shift lower. He nipped at Nate's navel, and then plunged his hot tongue in to tease it. Nate hissed and chuckled and rolled his hips upward into Brad's restraining hands.

Brad shifted lower. Nate froze.

"If you're still in a mood to bite things," Nate growled. "Don't you go any fucking lower."

Brad smiled into Nate's lower belly, just above his groin. "Roger that," he breathed. Nate watched him sit back on his heels. Brad ran his warm hands over Nate's thighs and he couldn't help but quiver at the touch.

Brad smacked Nate's hip lightly, the sound loud in the room, over their heavy breathing. "Flip over, since you don't trust me around the family jewels."

"Let's just say," Nate replied as he shifted over onto his elbows and knees. "I don't trust your teeth near my jewels."

"You should know by now," Brad said as he covered Nate's naked back with the heat of his own body. "I would never hurt the jewels any more than you asked me to."

Any reply Nate might have made was strangled by the groan that followed Brad sinking his teeth into the joining of Nate's neck and shoulder. He murmured a protest when Brad's heat receded; until he felt sharp teeth sink into one of his ass cheeks.

When had he become 'property of Brad Colbert', to be claimed and marked like a fucking possession? Nate could raise an eyebrow and turn Brad into his bitch. But, let Brad nip at him with his overbite and Nate would just about come in his pants.

Nate grunted in surprise and approval as Brad bit his ass cheek again, grasping a wide swatch of flesh and dragging his teeth along it until it slid free. Nate moaned softy, pressing himself backward into Brad's mouth, welcoming the pinch and slide of the teeth Nate was so very fond of.

Brad's strong hands gripped Nate's ass, spreading him wide, holding him open for Brad's view and his next move. Nate wondered if Brad was actually going to try to bite down on that tender, sensitive flesh. He got his answer in the next moment when Brad's tongue licked a broad stripe from the base of Nate's balls to the base of his spine.

Nate moaned loud and lewd and he felt his cock twitch against his own belly in response. Christ on a cross but he hadn't seen that coming.

Brad spread him wider, making him feel open and stretched. He blew a light stream of air across the skin he had just wet with his tongue and Nate shivered in response, feeling himself clench slightly.

The firm tip of Brad's tongue was on him, then. Nate felt it circle around his opening, teasing. Brad's thumbs pried him further open and that hot tongue was inside, licking and tasting and wetting Nate. The pleasure was intense and Nate felt himself relax. He opened up for Brad.

Always for Brad. Always an open fucking book for Brad.

The bed shifted and Nate sensed Brad moving, reaching, preparing. Nate gasped and swore out loud when Brad bit him again, in the soft skin where his ass met his thigh. At the same time, Brad sank a slick finger into his opening.

"That's it," Brad said against Nate's heated skin. "That's what I like to hear." He bit Nate in the cleft of his ass and twisted his finger.

There's no way Brad's hands were trembling where they touched him. Not the Iceman.

"Don't fucking tease," Nate huffed, pressing backward into Brad once again.

"Not a tease," Brad replied, sinking his teeth into Nate's opposite ass cheek. "A promise." He slid a second lubed finger inside.

Brad bit down at the base of Nate's spine at the same time he crooked the two fingers inside of Nate's ass. The sting of Brad's teeth mingled with the indescribable pleasure of his fingers.

"Christ, Brad," Nate breathed, dropping his head to his arms. His cock was aching painfully and he lifted his hand to squeeze it.

Brad batted his hand away, "Not yet," he said against Nate's ass. "I'll tell you when."

Now, goddamn it. Now. Nate growled his frustration and annoyance.

There was more shifting and movement and Nate felt Brad change position and suddenly his cock was just inside.

Nate cried out as Brad's balls slapped against his ass. He felt so fucking full. Every ridge, and every vein on Brad's cock pressed against his insides in stark relief.

He was suddenly overwhelmed when Brad's head once again pressed against his back. Brad was heavy, his cock thick and long inside of Nate as he fucked him. He lost himself in the rolling thrusts of Brad's hips. Nate crashed back down when Brad bit him, hard, on the back of the neck.

Nate gritted his teeth, moaning through them, and fucking back onto Brad's cock. Brad didn't release the bite. His teeth were sunk into the muscle and tendon of Nate's neck and he held on. It felt as though Brad were pinning him, holding his mate steady and still while they fucked like wild animals.

When Brad released Nate, he whispered against the tortured flesh of his neck, "Come for me, Nate."

I'm just imagining the quaver in Brad's voice.

Nate's hand found his hard cock before the words are barely out of Brad's mouth. He stroked himself rough and hard and fast, his hips pulsing in counter point to Brad's hard thrusts.

"Do it now," Brad whispered and bit down hard on the muscle of Nate's shoulder.

Nate came hard, shouting loud and profane as hot ropes of his own seed coated and covered his fist.

Fuck! His balls were trying to crawl up into his body he came so hard.

All of Nate's muscles clenched at once. He felt his ass gripping Brad's cock hard, flexing and contracting around him with each wave of his orgasm. He sucked a harsh breath in through his teeth even as his body began to tremble with aftershocks.

Nate hissed, as his cock was suddenly too sensitive in his own calloused fist.

He realized Brad was nearly silent at his back but the soft grunt and the telltale tightening of Brad's teeth on Nate's shoulder said everything. Nate shifted backward, taking the hard-on in his ass deeper. Finally, Brad came hard and hot inside of Nate.

He was still quiet, nearly silent, but Nate could feel the tremors rocketing through Brad's body. His hips flexed repeatedly, keeping his cock buried inside of Nate. Each pulse of Brad's come caused his dick to twitch and Nate reveled in that sensation.

All the while, Brad kept his teeth buried in Nate's shoulder.

When Brad finally had the strength to pull out, their limbs gave and they collapsed together, a tangle of naked, sweaty limbs.

When Nate could breathe again he said, "Well, that was…different."

Brad's smile was full and bright, if just slightly fucked out, "I trust you're no longer feeling neglected."

"I feel marked and claimed," Nate said breathlessly. "But I certainly don't feel neglected."

Brad pressed their foreheads together on the pillow before they both drifted into oblivion.


End file.
